One Shot Is All It Takes
by Under.The.Crown
Summary: UPDATED: FINAL CHAPTER: DEDICATED FEATURING: ALLISON AND SCOTT'S WEDDING!
1. One Shot Is All It Takes

One Shot Is All It Takes

It was an early Saturday morning, in the early fall, early in the school year, and Stiles Stilinski was on the lacrosse field pretending he would make first line this year. He focused on the net, taking turns with his aim and different spots he could hit. He would run back, pick up a ball with his stick, run, and swing, releasing the ball, hurdling it toward the net. Every time he would hit, he would revel in the swish and the slow motion play of the nets recoil in his mind. He was the center at this moment. No one could take that from him. He ran back, picked up another ball with his stick, ran towards the net, and swung, missing the bottom left corner by an inch. He ran back to his pile of balls.

"On shot is all it takes." He whispered aloud, picked up a ball, and ran. "One shot is all it takes!" He yelled and swung, reveling in the swish and the slow motion play of the nets recoil. "One shot. One shot is all it takes."

He had been so intensely focused on his practice, he hadn't noticed the car pull up, the deep laughs that were stifled every time he missed, the general impression and awe with his focus and actual skill, nor did he notice the slight rise in temperature as the day hit noon. He wiped his brow and turned to run to the balls, when he saw Derek coolly leaning against his black Camaro. His brown eyes gazed at the sight, envying the ease at which the werewolf could relax and draw people in. Envying the air of mystery and over all coolness that surrounded Derek Hale. 'Hale.' He repeated the name in his head two more times before Derek spoke.

"We're talking."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Are you going to bite me?"

"No." Derek's patience warring thin.

"One more shot."

"Just one."

"One shot is all it takes."

Stiles lined him up, "One shot is all it takes," he whispered again. "One shot is all it takes!" He ran and swung, hitting dead center, reveling in the swish and slow motion play of the nets recoil. He stood in place, panting. "One shot is all it takes."

He turned to the school and started walking, when he heard an uncharacteristic 'whoot' come from the throat of Derek Hale, quickly followed by a 'good job, Stiles.'

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles pondered aloud as he grabbed his duffle bag and head outside, back to the wolf he thought would be waiting.

When he reached the door, after walking what seemed like an impossibly long hallway, the werewolf was gone. No green eyes and no black Camaro. "Derek Hale." He called out. "Where the hell are you? Come on." As he was met with less sound than he thought imaginable, he felt his fears begin to grip him. "Derek Hale, this isn't cool!" Even more silence met him. Fear taking hold, he saw his jeep and sprinted; feeling eerily light weighted, but not getting to the jeep fast enough. He ran for what he could have sworn was over ten minutes, finally reaching his Jeep and bounding into the drivers seat.

"Deep breathes," he said to himself as he fisted his duffle for Scott's emergency inhaler. "Deep breathes." He puffed, calming himself, slowing his heart beat. "Derek, where are you?" He sighed as he saw a fog start to swim into the high school parking lot. He drove off, heading to Scott's house, hoping the puppy-eyed young wolf would be able to distract him, or at least find Derek.

"So he just disappeared?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Vanished; gone; thin air; invisible; ghosted; whatever you want to call it, it happened."

"Did you check his parent's house?"

"No, the fog's too thick, I'd get lost. You go."

"Why me? You're the one he's messing with."

"I don't have magical werewolf eyes! Can I borrow yours? No? Okay, you go. Why aren't you more upset at the fact that he wants me dead?"

"Derek doesn't want you dead."

"He's trying to kill me!"

"Derek would never kill you. Be a pain in your ass maybe, but he would never kill you." Scoot laughed at his words as they slid between his teeth.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You don't get it?"

"No!" Scott laughed even harder at how upset Stiles had become. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

"One shot is all it takes, Stiles."

"How does that tie in what we're talking about?"

"Just go." Scott laughed again, and Stiles left for the burned down house.

Stiles was standing at the top of the stairs inside of the old Hale house. Derek Hale wasn't there. Just as he was giving up the search, he lifted his head to peer out of the window and into the woods when he saw him, Derek Hale, looking up at him from the edge of the trees, tears etched on his face. Stiles stepped forward and sat in the window of the second floor. He jumped.

"What's wrong, Derek Hale?" asked as he shifted out of the wolf's arms to stand on his own two feet.

"You rarely call me _Derek Hale_. Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing what?"

"Running and hiding from me."

"You're the one hiding. Why did you scare me earlier?"

"You're the one scaring me." 

_Crack! _The sound echo through Stiles brain, then another blared through, and Derek hale fell. Derek Hale falling played on in slow motion as if it weren't real.

Stiles fell to his knees, hovering over Derek. "Derek, Derek, it'll be okay"

-He had been shot.

"Stiles, one shot is all it takes."

-He was slowly fading away.

"No, it doesn't. Not if it's you. You can't die."

-Derek was crying.

"One." Derek let escape his lips.

-They kissed.

Stiles held his eyes shut tight, wishing, hoping, and praying he were elsewhere. When he opened the again, he saw two green jewels staring at him, tears etched on the edges. Derek had still been looking at him. But he wasn't in the woods, there was white behind Derek's head, and light. Bright light, then Derek said something, he couldn't hear.

"What?" he croaked.

"You're awake!" Derek smiled, kissing Stiles' lips between words. "You're awake." He was kissed again.

"What?"

"The school. You don't remember?"

"No."

Nurses and doctors flooded the room, checking Stiles' vital signs, as Derek recounted the events that had played out. Derek told him about how they were at the school because Stiles wanted to get some practice in before he went home to change. How a group of hunters appeared and one had grabbed and used Stiles as a threat. Then when Derek gave up, the hunter shot him in his torso anyway.

Stile knew Derek had killed the men. He had no need to be told so. He knew everything. He remembered everything. Most importantly, he remembered Derek hovering over him not long after the hunter shouted, "One shot is all it takes," and shot him. He looked up to Derek as the nurses, doctors, family, his dad, and other friends left, and grabbed the taller collar, pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you, Derek Hale. I love you."

"I love you too, Stiles." Derek smiled.

Derek was at the hospital everyday for the next three days until Stiles was released. The doctors called it a miracle that he healed so quickly, he simply told them, "One shot is all it takes to make your body realize you can't leave." He gave them a wide smile and left the hospital behind, hand in Derek's. He knew that Derek was the reason he healed so quickly. Derek Hale. His love. His mate.

Hey guys,

So this is my first post, and I would very much appreciate reviews.

Also, feel free to give advice and suggestions.

I'm a performer by nature so pleasing you readers is my main goal with this series.


	2. Drums

_**Hey guys,**_

_**This update is early, but I finished it and said, "why not?"**_

_**Thanks for the kind words after reading the last chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. 8)**_

* * *

><p>Title: Drums<p>

Time Together: 10 Weeks

* * *

><p>The couple was lying on their backs in an open field, letting the silence of the summer air fill their lungs; Stiles twiddling his thumbs in the palm of Derek's right hand. The roughness always compelled him. It was like his catnip; he had to play with it. Derek was on his back, hand behind his head, looking to Stiles, whose eyes were staring at the motion of his thumbs. As they day grew to a close, Stiles had fallen asleep, still holding Derek's hand in his. The older teen slowly rose and picked the younger up like a new bride, smiling when the unconscious boy wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled into it.<p>

"Stiles." Derek whispered, gaining a small sound from his boyfriend. "Where do you want to go?"

"Where are you going?" He grumbled opening his eyes ever so slightly.

"That's not what I asked." Derek kissed Stiles on his forehead. "Where do you want to go?"

"With you. You're place." Stiles pushed his nose farther into Derek's neck, inhaling the spicy scent that Derek's body naturally crafted.

When Derek awoke the next morning, Stiles was sitting cross legged on the bed watching him. The sun hit his brown eyed perfectly, illuminating the young man behind the Redbull and Adderall.

"Hey Derek." He smiled.

"Hey," Derek said, rolling to his side, cuddling Stiles' bent knee.

"So, my birthday's coming up. Do you want to make me really happy?" Stiles winked, throwing emphasis on the word _really_.

"Hmmm, I guess I do. How can I do this?" a slight growl in Derek's voice as he sat up and moved Stiles to straddle his legs. "How can I, your boyfriend," he kissed Stiles' lips, "satisfy your every birthday wish?"

"I want a drum set, but I can't keep it at my house, it'd have to stay here. Dad says no drums. So, would you, please?"

Derek's mouth dropped, his head wrapping around the cunning his mate used against him. That sly son of sheriff.

"You just used sex, to bring up drums?"

"Well, I'd still be banging something." Stiles smirked.

"No. Not happening. No drums." Derek stood and left the yellow walls of his bedroom; Stile's swiftly following him.

"Please Derek?"

"No. That's way too much noise. The neighbors would call the cops in a heart beat. And not a normal heartbeat; the kind that happens when you lie; the fast kind of heartbeat."

"Derek! Come on! I thought you wanted to satisfy by birthday wish?" Stiles locked hands and eyes with his wolf. Giving his best puppy dog face he cried, "Please, Anubis?"

Derek lifted Stiles, hugging him close, mouth attacking his neck and carried him back to the bedroom, throwing him from the doorway to the bed, and then roughly slamming it before bounding onto the smaller male. Derek knew he would give into Stiles, but right now, Stiles would give in to him.

* * *

><p>As the doorbell rang, Derek prepared his mind. He was happy, and couldn't help but feel glad that he had actually gotten Stiles the drum set. It was the day after his birthday, and since they couldn't see each other on the actual date, he was more than happy to present Stiles with his very own drum set. He took a deep breath before opening the mahogany door and being bombarded with kisses from the boy he could mostly describe as a pup.<p>

"I missed you." Stiles whispered into his chest. "I'm sorry for doing that too you. I shouldn't have asked you to get me anything. Being here with you is more than amazing; more than perfect. Thank you."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Being the best boyfriend I could ask for."

Derek said nothing; instead he held Stiles tighter. As cliché as his words were, they still touched that ever so smartly hidden wolf heart in such a way that only Stiles could accomplish. He relinquished his grip and sat on the black leather couch in front. Stiles met him between his legs and held out a small black box.

"I know I can't keep it here, but one day I'm going to have a set of drums, and I figured you would need these."

He open the box carefully, stifling a laugh as he saw the ear plugs placed cutely amongst the thin, colorful paper used to stuff a gift bag. He smiled wider as he remembered the moment when he knew Stiles was getting his way; when he drove him home and watched as he played his fingers on the dashboard. He leaned forward, lifted his hand, and stroked his mate's cheek, imagining that lit candles filled the room with a romantic glow. He then stood and walked outside through the sliding door in his kitchen. Stiles followed him as he stood facing away from the house towards the pool.

He heard the hitch in Stiles' breath as he saw the drum set. What Derek hadn't expected was Stiles tackling him, causing them both to dive into the waters ahead. As soon as his head surfaced, Stiles was there, lips on lips, hands everywhere. Derek thought he would faint from lack of oxygen but didn't stop him.

"I love you. You really didn't-"

"Shut up Stiles." The wolf grinned, more than content with the reaction he had caused. "Go bang on your drums."

Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek's shirt off. "Not right now," he whispered, lust filling his chocolate eyes.


	3. Keys

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Thanks for the positive feedback.**_

_**The next chapter will be including more sensory rhetoric.**_

…_**when I figure out what I writing next. Lolx**_

_**This chapter is pretty sweet, if I say so myself.**_

_**It features a one sided conversation between Stiles and his mother.**_

_**Yeah, it's pretty adorable. **_

_**Enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

><p>Title: Keys<p>

Time Together: 7 Months

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke to the sound of footsteps outside his window. He jumped up, opened the window, and smile as he said, "come on in," only to be greeted by no one. He looked around into the darkness of the night. "Derek?" he called, "Derek?" He gave up feeling as if he was cracking, as if he had only dreamt himself into believing Derek was coming to him. He returned to his bed, ready to pretend he hadn't made a fool of himself when he saw a silver lining on top his nightstand. He turned his lamp on, revealing a small box. His heart beat rose as he picked it up along with the folded piece of paper underneath.<p>

_Stiles-_

_I just stopped by to give you this._

_It's really important so I could wait._

_I hope you like it._

_Happy seven months, "babe."_

_Love,_

_Derek_

Stiles smiled and shook his gift hoping the jingle-clink he heard would give away its character. Unluckily, he would have no avail. He opened it with a rush revealing a ring with two new, shiny keys attached to it. He held them to the light, a puzzled look across his face. Why had Derek given him keys? Bacon was better than keys. Suddenly, fear gripped his chest and a panic attack started to set in.

* * *

><p>Stiles was lying in front of his mom's tomb stone, smiling and laughing as he had another conversation with her.<p>

"Mom, what do I do?" Stiles asked the sunny Saturday sky, "Remember Derek?"

-You're right, how could you forget? I do talk about him too much, huh?"

-Well, he gave me a set of keys to his house."

-No, I haven't seen him yet. To be honest I'm kind of scared. Is it too soon?"

-Yeah, I still love him."

-Because I feel maybe he's putting too much trust in me. Maybe I'm only going to let him down."

-He says I'm his mate-his alpha. And that's how I feel about him. It's what I know."

-No, he hasn't turned me. He wouldn't unless I was dying."

-Mom! That's private."  
>-We are not having this conversation!"<p>

-Well if you must know, he's really comfortable. He does this thing where he lets me lie on his flexed arm and plays with my hair. He does it whenever I feel down, or just need to relax because I'm out of Adderall, or he needs to become a little less…angry." Stiles chuckled more and more as the conversation continued.

-Dad's really cool with it. You'd be proud, you raised him right."

-He does let Derek stay over sometimes, but I don't think we're quite ready to have that talk."  
>-I just don't think dad is ready to know that the guy he's loves for me to date, turns into a hairy, scary monster once a month."<p>

-What if I leave and dad gets lonely?"

-What do you mean he's not lonely? Has he been here?"

-You have to tell me!"

-I miss you, mom. I wish you could actually meet Derek. You'd love him. Not as much as I do though, I don't share." He laughed harder.

-I know. I love you too."

-Wait! Before you go, what do I do about these keys?"

-I know he loves me, but that doesn't ex-oh! See ya later, mom! I love you! Thanks again!"

* * *

><p>Derek wasn't home, but that didn't stop Stiles from using his new keys to let himself in. He would wait for Derek, all night if he had to. He walked into the house, slipping off his shoes, and continued to traipse into the comfort of Derek's bedroom. He moved the navy blue comforter back and slid in, waiting for his wolf fur comforter to home. He put his head on the pillow and drifted into a floating nap with a smile on his face.<p>

"Stiles. What are you doing here?"

Stiles turned and opened his eyes, resting them on the blue orbs standing in the doorway. "Hey Derek, I love you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Have I ever told you that I love that fact that you still speak to me as you did when we first met?"

"Answer the question."

"I freaked out when you left me the keys, had a panic attack, visited my mom, then realized, I love you, you love me, and the keys are just something to bring us closer." Stiles looked away but, turned when he felt the mattress shift. He saw Derek leaning forward toward him, his right arm anchored onto the post that extended to the ceiling, and smiling.

"It took all of that for you to know I love you?"

"No, that's not what I mea-

Derek cut him off with a kiss. Stiles gently rested his left hand on the blue sweater the other man was wearing. The kiss was as soft as their first, when Stiles kissed him out of wolf form. This kiss was different though. It was as if every fear Stiles had ever had, ever sorrow he had faced, every adverse comment he heard, faded away.

"I heard a new song today. It reminded me of you." Derek huffed as he broke the kiss. "Remember when we first got together and you asked me, 'Why do we get to have this relationship? What makes us so special?"

"Yeah," Stiles grinned at the face Derek was making. It was so happy. "What song?"

"It's called 'This Love Will Be Your Downfall.' It's about what you said."

"Who sings it?"

A girl named Ellie Goulding." Derek rose plugged his ipod into the stereo. "I downloaded it on the way here."

The song started and Stiles closed his eyes. He was wept away by the smooth sound vibrations that felt like a heartbeat. He felt Derek spoon into him, wrapping his left arm around his waist, flexing his right arm under his head, and gently running his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Derek." Stiles whispered as a tear caressed his cheek.

"For what?"

"For being afraid of us."

Derek kissed the back of his neck, and the two slept, Ellie Goulding on replay through the night, soothing along with the heat of their bodies. Stiles dreamt of his mother smiling at him, letting him know he was right not to fear Derek's love. Mother always did know best, and she still does.


	4. Fight Night

_**Here's chapter 04! I hope you love it!.**_

_**Again, thanks for the kind words. you guys are so sweet!**_

* * *

><p>Title: Fight Night<p>

Time Together: One Year

* * *

><p>"Derek! I don't get why you don't want me to come over! I always do! I have keys! You fucking gave me permission to come over whenever the fuck I want! Who cares if some dumb-ass fucking fight is on this weekend! I want to spend it with you."<p>

Stiles was livid. How dare the wolf try to tell him he couldn't come over so he could watch some dumb fight? They were going to have been together for a year; well they will be this Saturday, but Derek wants to watch a stupid fight, when he should be doting all over Stiles. The gall this man had was pissing Stiles off more and more lately. Less Stiles time, more Derek time.

"I haven't seen you all damn week! Sorry for wanting a little affection!"

"Stiles, relax; it's just one weekend. We've the rest of our lives to show affection."

"But I want this weekend! Take any other fucking weekend! This one should be for me!" Stiles shouted, flailing his arms, expressing his disappointment in Derek's inability to remember their anniversary.

"Quit using the word 'fucking.' It makes you sound irrational and stupid."

"Now I'm stupid; stupid and unimportant; that's me!"

"Please mate, just calm down." Derek placed a soft hand on Stile's shoulder. "It's just one night, we can do anything on any other night, I just have plans for Saturday. It's special to me, please?"

Derek was saying please, something he did only when something else was of the utmost importance. Stiles knew he was over reacting, but he wanted Derek to remember on his own. It wouldn't be right if he had to remind him. It wouldn't have meaning. It meant everything for Stiles to remember the day he jumped on Derek while crying out the words "I love you," and he wanted it to mean something to Derek.

"Fine. Watch your stupid fight."

"Thank you, mate. I love you Stiles." Derek kissed him on his cheek and walked out of the teenage boy's room.

When Stiles heard the Camaro speed away, he muttered, "Some love. I thought we were forever." With that, he plopped down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up Saturday evening after another nap without Derek, sitting he looked over to his alarm clock and saw it was 11:11 PM. "Time to make a wish." he thought, "I wish Derek wasn't such an asshole."<p>

He sat there, remembering when Derek had told him he could have anything he wanted from the wolf. He just had to take it. He couldn't even call his room "hiss room." Derek had stood or sat in virtually every inch of it. It was their room. Just like the relationship was theirs. Just like the anniversary was theirs. They couldn't keep anything from each other no matter how hard the tried. He could read Derek like the pages of any lycanthropy book he could possibly pick up. Derek always knew exactly what to do in order to keep Stiles happy. Why couldn't he understand that this fight was making him unhappy? Why wasn't Derek in tune with him this time? He jumped off of his bed, grabbed his keys and bolted out of the house.

"Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski shouted as the bit made it to his jeep.

"Derek's." was all he responded with; he was on a mission, and nothing was slowing him down. It was on. If Derek was going to play ball, Stiles would be the one throwing it.

He pulled up to Derek's house ready to argue, but was met by Derek standing I the door, waiting for him.

"There you are," Derek greeted him; "I've been waiting for hours. Come on, let's go."

Derek walk past Stiles, pulled gently on his hand, and led him to the passenger's side of the Camaro. So much for Stiles being in control. Derek was calling the shots; Stiles had no control. He was powerless.

They drove on as the night grew into them, causing Stiles to relax more. Damn Derek for giving him that ever so secret smile that shone in the moonlight of this clear Saturday night.

"I started to think you weren't gonna show. I actually started thinking you didn't care anymore." Derek said as he grasped Stiles' right hand in his left. "It took you long enough to figure it out."

"What?"

"What? You don't remember?" Derek laughed. "That's rich. I thought you were pissed because you thought I forgot our anniversary, but just wanted attention." He laughed again. "That's cute, but I thought you would have remembered the day you attacked me, crying out 'I love you!" he laughed again.

"I didn't attack you! Shut up!" Stiles was annoyed that Derek laughed harder, "And I did think you forgot. It's important to me. Wait, what the hell is going on?"

"I wanted you to be angry, so that way when you decided to forgo anything I wanted to do, like always, and showed up, it would the sweetest surprise when I chauffeured you off to here."

Derek put the car in park. Stiles looked up and saw the old Hale House standing in front of them. Stiles snapped out of his daze when his door opened and Derek offered him a hand. He took it and let Derek lead him into the house, which was warmly lit by what had to be hundreds of candles. Stiles ran and started blowing them out one by one. He felt Derek pull him back and lift him into the air.

"What are you doing, spaz?" Derek turned him so they were face to face.

"There are too many candles, we could knock one over and start a fire." Stiles whispered, averting his eyes.

Derek smiled and laid a gentle kiss on Stile's cheek. He se him on his feet and the two stood there, swaying in each others arms. They stayed the night in that old Hale House, basking in the memories of admittance and declaration that led them to where they were today. A year ago never seemed so close to now. The past never seemed so present.

* * *

><p>So, I can't decide which idea to write next. I'm only gibing you titles, but I watn you guys to decide. <strong>"Bithday Cake," "Baby Sitting,"<strong> or **"Fuck Me Pumps?"** you guys decide. Just leave your vote either in the review or in a message.


	5. Birthday Cake

**Hey guys!**

**You voted for it so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Title: Birthday Cake<p>

Time Together: 13 Weeks

* * *

><p>"Stiles, let's go!" Derek shouted up the stairs to the boy who waited too long to get dressed for the party.<p>

"In a minute."

"Now!"

"In a minute!"

"We don't have time for this!" Derek, becoming increasingly angrier, shouted.

"Derek!" Stiles poked his ahead around the corner, looking down to his wolf, "In a minute."

"Fine, if we're late, I'm blaming you. I'll be in the car. You're worse than a girl sometimes."

"Heard that!"

Stiles was always rushing last minute, as if he had never known about anything he would ever do. He wouldn't be late because he couldn't decide what to where, but because he stalled until the very last possible second to decide that it was time to get dressed. Out of everything he did, this drove his wolf-man the most mad. Derek started his engine and honked his horn.

"Seven, six, five-" He counted, "four, three-" You didn't have to be a wolf to hear Stiles' foot steps racing against Derek's clock.

* * *

><p>Derek could smell the want streaming from his boyfriends body as they walked into through the bakery's front door. He had almost forgotten about this problem. Stiles couldn't help himself around sweets; insatiable sweet tooth disorder as stiles called it. Derek watched as his humans eyes darted around, taking in every morsel on the counter.<p>

"Do you need to wait in the car?"

"No, I can do this," Stiles stated, his mouth watering.

"You sure?"

"I can do this." the boy whispered to himself.

They slowly made their way to the counter. Derek gripped the back of Stiles neck as he reached his hand towards a cupcake sitting all alone.

"It's so alone, Derek. It needs company. Please?"

"We're only here to get Scotts cake. That is all."

"Please?"

"The cupcake id=s free, you know?" The clerk stated as he stepped from the back room. "We bake some as free samples everyday."

That was all Stiles needed. He grabbed it and ran behind Derek so he couldn't be stopped, thankful Derek wouldn't use his enhanced skills in front of other humans.

"We're here for a pick up. The name's Stilinski-Hale."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Derek turned to see Stiles holding up a small eight by eight by four box.

"Buy me this cake. It's tiny, and cute."

He laughed at the frosting on the boys face. Derek grabbed Stiles chin and licked the frosting off, and whispered, "No."

"Please? It's so cute."

"Not happening."

"You're no fun right now."

"Sir?" the clerk interrupted, "Your cake is ready."

"Stiles, you can hold the cake."

He paid and they left. Stiles' giant grin plastered on to his face from simply holding it. He looked over at Derek and winked when the wolf took his eyes off of the road to look at him.

"What?"

"That frosting was good."

"Okay."

"Don't you agree?"

"Stiles, no. No. We aren't eating it!"

"Too late!" Stiles stuck his hand in and pulled out two fingertips of frosting. He sucked his index finger and moaned. "So good!"

Derek pulled over on the empty road and sighed. "Why do you do this?"

"Taste." Stiles shoved his finger in Derek's mouth. Derek closed his eyes and felt Stiles move over to straddle him. "It's good, huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Eating cake. What are you doing?" Stiles whispered into his ear, biting the lobe after both sentences.

"Stiles-"

"Hush, just eat." He shoved another finger of frosting into the wolf's mouth.

Derek was actually shocked at what was happening. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing. Soon they were both shirtless; Derek's seat pushed all the way back. Stiles arched back, bending over the steering wheel as Derek licked frosting off of his chest. Derek's hands gripped Stile's slim hips as they continued to let their tongues explore each other's mouths and torsos, each lick removing more frosting from the cake. Stiles reached down and pulled the lever, leaning the back of the driver's seat all the way down.

"Last bit." Stiles ran his finger down his tongue, placing the last dollop of frosting on it, then slowly leaned down and connected his lips with Derek's. Hands with minds of their own found each other and intertwined, locking the two together.

* * *

><p>Scott looked up as he heard hushed whispers in the bowling alley. Derek and Stiles were walking up to the party…three hours late.<p>

"Finally, where have you been?"

"Happy birthday, Scott." Stiles feigned, trying to cover his nerves.

"Why are you so late?"

"Stiles." Derek stated.

"What? Where's the cake?"

"Ask Stiles, it's his fault." Derek shouted as walked over to Allison and sat down.

"What's he talking about?"

Stiles felt his blood rush and his face heat up. "Happy birthday, Scott."

* * *

><p>"You're a jerk for making me talk to Scott." Stiles said as Derek opened the door to the teen's messy room.<p>

"I said I would blame it on you if we were late; we were late."

"I know, but you should have covered for me. You said you would always protect me."

"From bad things, not embarrassing stories. I enjoy those."

"I thought when we got together the torture would stop, but no, you just ended finding new ways to do it. You're a horrible person."

"This is true, which is why I was born a werewolf. Now quit pouting and come here." Derek pulled Stiles into his lap. "I got you a present."

"What? What is it?"

"Look in your closet."

Stiles rose and walked over to his closet, slowing opening the doors to see, not only were his clothes organized, but a small box that looked to eight by eight by four. He pulled it out and looked over his shoulder at Derek. "It's cute." He smiled.

He straddled Derek and kissed him. "But we're not destroying it."

"Too late." Derek said as he stuck two fingers through the box and brought out two fingertips of frosting. "Taste."


	6. Fuck Me Pumps

_**Hey guys,**_

**_Thanks so much for the kind words!_**

**_I hope you continue to support this story._**

**_Here is the sixth chapter, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. 8)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Title: Fuck Me Pumps

Time Together: 2 Months

* * *

><p>"Stiles, do me a favor, and go over there before I do." Lydia chided.<p>

"No need." He chuckled, a sly grin crossing his face as he watched the gathering of girls grow around Derek. "Although, I do want my drink."

"Isn't this ironic?" Allison suggested, giving the group a curious look.

"What? That I got Derek to wear a pink shirt and the girls still won't leave him alone? Or the fact that Stiles lost his balls somewhere on the drive here?"

"No, that these girls are hunting in packs?" The trio let out a laugh as they continued to poke fun at the wolf's current situation.

The music was loud and the bodies were numerous. The dance floor packed with gyrations and thrusts that were probably leading nowhere. Lydia and Allison convinced Stiles to convince Derek to get them into the club tonight. It didn't matter that they were underage when the guy you're walking in with can silence any opposition with glowing eyes.

Stiles was dressed in a white v-neck, black vest, grey jeans. He looked over, still wondering how Lydia got Derek to wear pink. Knowing that this would never happen again, Stiles took in ever second he could.

"Maybe I should have gotten him rainbow stripes?" the group laughed again and discussed how that wouldn't have even stopped these desperate girls.

"I'm bored, let's dance!" Allison grabbed Lydia's hand and they made their way to the dance floor.

As Stiles started to go to Derek, a girl stepped in front of him, clad in an outfit matching his, asking him to dance. What man could turn down a pretty girl? She grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. They danced a nameless dance, laughed, and got tired. They got drinks and Stiles told her about Derek's situation. She left, nameless as she had come. Stiles felt good. He looked over to see that fifteen minutes later Derek was still surrounded.

"Stiles!" Lydia called; she ran over to him and pointed out a woman. Not a girl, a woman, walking to his boyfriend. Stiles gazed on as the group of girls quickly dispersed.

"Who is that?"

"The owner. Girls run because she basically decides what she wants." Allison chimed in.

"Yeah, and with those 'fuck me pumps,' looks like she wants Derek. Go do something."

"She won't get anywhere. She's not me."

"Just watch."

"I am, nothings happening."

"No, not her. Watch the sides.

Stiles looked to see four bouncers surveying the situation, not the club. This woman was sure to have her way, so she thought. Stiles knew Derek could take the bouncers, but he couldn't see Derek keep the wolf in under control in this situation.

He stood and walked over t the two. Derek smiled as he saw Stiles move in just like a wolf; slow and confident. The closer Stiles got, the angrier he got. Jealousy wasn't in play here, dominance was the game. Tonight Stiles was the alpha and he was going to do what it took to protect his pack.

He approached and said nothing. The lady just continued to chat with her eyes closed, gently touching Derek's arm. Stiles looked up into those green eyes that said "I missed you," and knew the man more than uncomfortable. This woman, acting as if she were the jewel of the world, wasn't ready for the assault she was about to get.

With a clearing of his throat he started.

"This isn't happening." The lady opened her eyes. "Call of your guards because you're not getting anything from him. You look like you're pushing forty; did you really think he'd be remotely attracted to you? You and your 'fuck me pumps.' Disgusting. Spend your nights on your back because you need to pretend you're still young. Keeping it alive in your head, while everyone knows the only reason you get any is because you're easier than anyone here."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I'm not done. These girls fawning over him, it's cute; impossibly so, but still cute. You however, use your money, and bodyguards to get a guy, that's pathetic. Disgusting and pathetic."

"Babe-" Derek tried ineffectively.

"You walk in here, in your 'fuck me pumps,' acting as if you're a star because you own the joint, shallow as fuck, and only end up with one night stands. You wake up in the morning, he's gone, and you're alone yet again. You can't even get pissed when everyone calls you a skank, because just like the news, everyday you get pressed. Don't be ashamed though, because without girls like you, it'd be no fun. We'd go to the clubs and not see anyone; all these people would be enjoying their relationships elsewhere."

Derek grabbed stiles hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. "I can't believe you-"

"Look Derek, I don't care if you're mad at me. She deserved it."

Derek grabbed the fedora off a near by girl, dancing too hard to notice, placed it on Stiles head, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"What was that? I didn't here you."

Derek let loose a quick chuckle then said, "It's not happening again."

They danced to today's pop music, remixed by various DJ's for the next three hours. Not noticing the looks of disappointment from the previously swooning girls.

* * *

><p>They dropped Allison and Lydia at Lydia's house and started driving. It was three in the morning and the two had been stalling the inevitable drop off at Stiles' house. They pulled up and sat in silence.<p>

"So, I guess I should get inside, don't want my dad to think I never came home." Stiles played with his fingers, wringing them in the band of the stolen fedora.

"Yeah, wouldn't want him thinking I kept you out all night."

They sat there in awkward silence waiting for the other to say something.

"I could-"

"Huh? What? Sorry." Stiles dropped his head as easily as he lifted it when Derek spoke.

"It's okay." He reached over and grabbed a hand, caressing it with his own. "I was saying, I could walk you to your door, ya know?"

"Yeah."

Derek got out fist and opened the door for his boyfriend. He held his hand as they walked up the short steps and to the door. Stiles stood facing Derek, when Derek wrapped him in an embrace. He looked up into those green eyes that asked permission, closed his, and leaned in connecting their lips for the first time.

When they separated, both were wearing smiles. "Um,"

"Goodnight, Stiles." Derek leaned in and kissed the corner of the boy's mouth.

"Night." Stiles whispered as he let himself in. He smiled all the way to his room.

Just as his head hit his pillow, he heard a light knock on his window. There was Derek, smiling at him. He opened the window and Derek's lips met his.

"Good morning," Derek explained.

* * *

><p><strong><em>On a television series note, on the last episode , Lydia had an alergic reaction to the wolf bite. I can't stand Twilight and hope that MTV wouldn't make her a day walking vampire. But what do you guys think she is? I think she's a witch.<em>**


	7. Missouri

**Hey guys,**

**Some possibly sad news; this might be the last chapter. ****I'm not sure yet; if it is I just really wanted to let you all know that I really appreciate you even taking the time out to read this. Not to mention review, add to your favorites, heck, even I got favorited as an author a couple times. If this is the last chapter, I don't think I'll be writing any other stories. Hopefully you love this chapter as much as I do, and I apologize in advance for it's legth. It's the longest in the series by a landslide. 8)**

**IF this is the last, the song I listened to while writing is extremely fitting. "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. Such a sweet song depending on how you view the lyrics.**

* * *

><p>Title: Missouri<p>

Time Together: 27 Months

* * *

><p>Derek knew this wasn't going to be easy; the weight, the loneliness, the unrelenting breaking heart. He couldn't bear to have Stiles gone for a weekend, and now he was just gone. It was so simple when Stiles was a vibrant, A.D.D. ridden, high school dork, and now he was a full blow, vibrant, A.D.D. ridden, college dork, who just so happened to be all the way in Missouri.<p>

He was so far, and now that Derek was in the midst of developing a working relationship with Scott, he couldn't just pick up and go. He didn't realize Stiles was actually leaving until he forced Derek to go back home after spending the first two weeks of the boy's college life interrogating and threatening every person in his building.

"_I just want you safe." He whispered as Stiles walked him to his Camaro._

"_I know, and I love you more for it, but maybe you should trust me to take care of myself without you for awhile, and then decide whether or not we can stand the distance?"_

_Derek turned and leaned against the car, pulling Stiles into a soft embrace. He felt the boy's head on his chest, the soft vibrations from his throat of the song he was humming, the twinning and untwining of their fingers. He took a deep breath, getting a small giggle from Stiles as his head rose with his chest._

"_I'll always feel safest here, in your arms. Just as you'll always feel I'm safest here, in your arms. But I've got to learn not to always rely on you or Scott, or you, or Dad, or you-"_

"_I get it, you want me to learn to let you be you and not always be us."_

* * *

><p>Derek smirked, his boy was right, just as he had been right by telling Derek how hard it would be the minute he learned he had gotten accepted to <em>"Misery University."<em>

The days had gone by since that autumn day, taking the months with them. If not for his boy's words, he'd still be in that dorm. He'd probably have threatened his Stiles' teachers by this point. Which Stiles brought up, ever so playfully, the last time they talked, five days ago.

Derek was starting to miss that voice. He started to miss that amber smell that mixed with the fresh honey dew. He missed how Stiles would wake up in his arms, leave for school, and come back to him, still carrying his scent because he had stolen a pair if boxers or a shirt out of the drawer. He missed Stiles.

Staring at his ceiling, he could remember every time they had spent in this same bed staring at this same ceiling; every time they spent looking out this same window, every time they had fallen asleep, Stiles' head on his chest.

He remembered the day, when Stiles ran to him, crying.

_The putter of the old Jeep could be heard by Derek from a mile away. He sat on his porch, reading the daily newspaper, after his morning run. He waited until the Jeep pulled up and the boy got out, moving towards him._

"_Derek." He whispered, his breath nearly caught in his throat. Derek could smell the fear pulsing off of Stiles, it struck him like lightning._

"_Stiles."_

"_Derek. I…" Stiles whispered taking five steps in Derek's direction. "I…" Stiles hadn't been to see Derek in a couple days, and when he did, he was scared and shaking._

"_Stiles what's wrong?" Derek ran to the boy in a flash, gripping his shoulder._

"_I, I'm…"_

"_Stiles, what?"_

"_I'm sorry." Stiles whispered again, his eyes bearing into the ground. "I'm sorry!" Derek fell back as Stiles collapsed his body into him._

"_Stiles." Tears were coming down his face, staining into Derek's grey shirt. "What's wrong, Pup?" Stiles smirked at Derek calling him "Pup."_

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this."_

"_Doing what? Being here? Whatever you're sorry for? Or getting tears on my shirt?"_

_Stiles laughed, "All of them."_

"_Stiles, you're hugging me."_

"_I know. I'm sorry. Can I just…for a little longer?"_

"_Why do you keep apologizing? What did you do?"_

_He heard Stiles heart skip, and smelled the fear coming back._

"_Did you tell hunters anything?"_

_Stiles just shook his head, grinding his nose into Derek's clothed abs. Derek heard the deep intake of his breath._

_Derek Sat up, placing stiles in his lap, the boy on his knees, both on the outside of Derek's. Derek crossed his legs so Stiles could sit down a little. He looked at Stiles' chest as he smoothed out the boys white t-shirt and tan button up. He looked into those big brown eyes as he wiped away the falling tears. Stiles' eyes spoke to him, everything the boy couldn't find within to say._

_Stiles whispered again, "I'm sorry." He leaned his head down onto Derek's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. "I'm sorry."_

_Derek gently shushed him and brushed a hand through the boy's short brown hair. Stiles lifted himself to leave, but Derek held him down._

"_Stay." He commanded and laid a soft kiss on Stiles cheek._

* * *

><p>"Stiles." The name felt as if it snaked from Derek's heart and out his lips. He reached up and grab it, took it back, never let Stiles go, and this is when he knew what was going to happen. He only hoped Stiles was ready for it.<p>

As he drove the long drive from California to Missouri, his thoughts continued to flit from one memory of Stiles to another, resting only when it found the perfect memory to fit his plan for his and Stiles' future.

_It was a cold January day. Snow crunched under Derek's booted foot as he carried Stiles piggy back. They were out for a walk when Stiles decided Derek should just carry him and jumped on the wolf's back._

"_So a man and a giraffe walk into a bar."_

"_Why is the giraffe in the bar?"_

"_He was sad and needed a drink. It doesn't matter Derek, all that matters is that the man and giraffe walk into a bar."_

"_Okay, a man and giraffe walk into a bar."_

"_Yeah, a man and giraffe walk into a bar. The giraffe lies down in the middle of the floor."_

"_Why wouldn't he go to a booth?"_

"_He's a giraffe! Shut up and let me tell the joke!"_

_Derek chuckled at his succeeding attempts to fluster the young man._

"_Okay, tell it. I'm all ears." Derek changed his ears to wolf form to emphasize his point. Stiles didn't miss a beat covering them with his hands, only removing them when his wolf smirked and changed them back._

"_So a man and a giraffe walked into a bar. The giraffe lies down in the middle of the floor and the bartender asks, "Oy! What's that lyin' there?" And the man says, "That's not a lion, that's a giraffe! Funny right?"_

_Derek nodded his head and laughed, not at Stiles' joke, but at the enthusiasm Stiles exuded to make him laugh. As they continued down the street, passing various stores and pedestrians, Stiles continued on with his jokes. It was days like today that made Derek certain his boy was in no danger._

_They walked and walked until Stiles whispered, "Let's go home," in Derek's ear and ground his hips into Derek's lower back._

_Derek knew what Stiles wanted but continued forward. Stiles kept grinding into Derek until he was forced to stop and turn around. As soon he turned, Stiles jumped down and ran across the street into a pet store. Derek followed slowly, knowing the boy wasn't leaving for at least ten minutes. He arrived in time to catch Stiles with his face pressed against the glass. Derek walked over to be greeted by the hissing of kittens and overly excited yaps of puppies._

"_Let's play with one!" Stiles said, his breath fogging the window as he refused to remove any part of his face until he had a puppy in his arms. "This one."_

_Derek peered through the glass to see a blue-eyed, male Husky looking back at Stiles, pawing at his cheeks._

"_He's beautiful, Derek."_

_Two minutes later, Stiles was playing with the Husky in one of the designated play areas and Derek was gaining an earful of knowledge he already knew, from a sales clerk who smiled a little too friendly for his taste._

"_Babe?" Stiles whined._

_Derek smoothly turned his head to the puppy dog eyes he expected, only to be accepted by two pair and a tongue. The puppy went on with his lapping and yipping; Derek started laughing. He was in the midst if wrestling match when Stiles got involved and held him down so the pup could win._

_When they left, thirty minutes later, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand with both of his and started to swing them._

"_We should have one."_

"_We should have puppy?"_

"_Yeah, and two boys; one wolf, one human. That way, we're balanced."_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah, after college though."_

"_How are we going get a wolf son?"_

"_Surrogate."_

"_You've thought this through?"_

"_Yeah. I want kids one day."_

"_And a puppy?"_

"_Yeah, and a puppy." Stiles paused._

'_He must have felt me stiffen' Derek thought._

"_It's okay though. You know, if you have to think about it."_

_He knew he would have to think about it. Starting another family, only to lose them, would only make Derek's life harder, and he wasn't sure if he could handle it. Although the thought of Stiles holding their kids in his arms did make him happy, he was still afraid._

'_What if I'm not able to protect them again?" played on in his mind._

Stiles never brought the topic up again. He went on and let it rest in their minds. How could Derek not love him, he was perfect; fucking perfect. Within the next ten minutes, Derek would be on campus, jumping up to Stiles' window on the third floor, and then he would be proclaiming his love for the boy; his boy; his mate after tonight.

* * *

><p>The light was on in Stiles' dorm, he was awake, pretending to study most likely. Derek jumped and grabbed onto the window's ledge. He pulled up a little and knocked on the glass. He waited, listening in on the room when he heard the buzz of headphones. Great, he was listening to music. Derek gave a great push up and landed his feet on the ledge, his palms pressing against the edges, holding himself up. Stiles turned his head at that exact moment, and Derek could see the look of disbelief on his face.<p>

Derek smirked as Stiles opened the window. He slowly let himself into the room, taking every second to absorb every tiny detail about Stiles; his scent, still a mixture of amber and fresh honey dew; his chocolate eyes that spoke words his mouth couldn't conjure; his freshly cut short brown hair; his slight ajar pink lips.

As Derek moved forward, so did Stiles. They reached out simultaneously, Stiles grasping the open zipper of Derek's leather jacket, Derek placing his hand behind Stiles' neck. They pulled at each other, causing their bodies to collide and their lips to meet; both trying to jump into each other's bodies and pull each other into themselves. They fell back onto the bed, Derek landing between Sties' thighs.

"Wait." Stiles was barely able to get the word into the air. "Sock."

"What?"

"I need to put a sock on the door. So that way…"

"That way?"

"That way my roommate doesn't walk in. It's a rule…kind of."

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling okay?"<p>

"I'm fine Derek." Stiles laughed at how concerned Derek was with his physical well being.

"I'm just making sure."

"I knew what I was getting into, although I didn't believe you about it actually being a three day thing."

"Are you sure you're alright? Sore? Or any real pain?"

"Derek, shut up." Stiles kissed him on the cheek.

Derek had finally done it; he had made Stiles his mate. He's wouldn't turn on a full moon, but their bodies were bound together. Derek looked down at him sitting between the wolf's legs, the duo under the sheets; amber and fresh honey dew filling his nostrils.

Stiles' roommate had knocked a couple times throughout the weekend, at one point he was so fed up he walked in anyway, ignoring the sock, and got an eyeful of the mating ritual. Derek found this out when Stiles came back from class and told him the story he was given. They laughed at how they forgot the world for three days.

They were now, officially mates, and slowly Stiles would become as strong as the alpha he loved. Derek was no longer plagued as to whether he wanted to start a family. As long as Stiles was his mate, which meant for life, he knew he would be strong enough to protect what was theirs.

Derek spent the next two weeks in his mate's dorm. They talked a lot; Stiles missed a couple classes because he didn't want to leave Derek's arms in the morning. All was right with the couple, and they were well on their way to where they wanted to be.

Derek left after those two weeks happy knowing Stiles was his. He promised Stiles that when he got back home, they do everything. He promised Stiles his life, and in turn Stiles promised Derek his.

* * *

><p><strong>To those of you who are writing ohters stories and one-shot compilations, continue. I am reading so expect reviews to be coming in soon. 8)<strong>

**There are thrre "Sterek" stories I'm in irrevocable love with; ** **_Bloddy Spring Formal, Take Care, _and _Little Silinski Hale._ If you haven't read these, you should. They are all so original and amazing, it would be a shame for you not to read them.**

**I will offer my "Beta skills" to anyone who wants them. I'm pretty sure I've met the requirements. 8)**


	8. Snooping

**I need to address something; you guys are amazing.**

**When I said that Missouri was the last chapter, I meant it. But you little rabbits have inspired a few more chapters out of me. 8)**

**Roxie i do byte and Dereksgirl24, you two have literally given me feedback on every chapter. Thank you so much. I have a special chapter dedicated to you guys I'm working on. I hope you'll enjoy when it's complete. 8)**

**SirTaylor, you've given at least two more chapters, and I grinned as wide as a purple striped cat when you said I was "one of the few good Derek/Stiles writers." That really hit me hard. thank you. 8)**

**LordYuyu, I read your review as this, "Oh, you think you're done? You think you can just stop? HA! No. You aren't done. Now where's my next chapter?" this made me chuckle and I had to say something about it. Also, this gave an idea for a chapter. 8)**

**Now, my dear Dragonryder94, you've no need to die a thousand and one deaths. That would make me terribly sad, as well as anyone who reads your story "Shots." If people think my one shots are good, they must find your's entrancing. I know I do. I'll make a deal with you; if you keep writing, so will I. Yeah? Sound good? 8)**

**I hope you all enjoy this little piece of candy I've written. I know that it is only because of you that this story lives. 8)**

* * *

><p>Title: Snooping<p>

Time Together: Four Months

Stiles was sitting on the black leather couch in Derek's apartment waiting for said werewolf to get out of the shower. The longer the shower became, the more the young teen's boredom grew. His hands started to fidget and wring, swiftly followed by his blue jean clad legs and feet. He tried adjusting his position, moving from sitting to slouching to lying, eventually landing himself on the floor underneath the white table that once rested in front of him. A sigh licked from his lips as he turned to his side and brought his knees to his chest. Derek was taking a lifetime in that shower and Stiles couldn't take it, so he did what he did best and decided it was time to snoop through Derek's closet.

He made his way to the bedroom on his toes, trying not to make a sound. When he got to his destination, he abandoned every thought of secrecy and lunged for the awaiting treasure. He thrust the doors open and began sifting through the shirts hanging up, finding an intense amount of joy when he saw Derek owned dark colors other than black. He took his shirt off and tossed on a maroon tank top that gave him a feeling of drowning. He looked above on the shelf and found folded jeans he knew would slide right off, grabbed a pair and slipped them on.

Feeling as though Derek were embracing him, his knees found the soft tan carpet. There, at the bottom of the closet was a black trunk. Atop the trunk was a note which read,

_Stiles,_

_DO NOT touch this trunk. If you do, I will rip your throat out with my teeth, and not the way you enjoy. I'm serious. This is private. Leave now before I catch you. Now. Go. Leave. Scram. Stiles, get the fuck away from the trunk. I mean it._

"If only there were a note telling me not to go through this trunk." Stiles declared aloud as he folded and slipped it into the back pocket.

He lifted the lid and discovered an assortment of books, pages, clothes, almost anything that you wouldn't expect to find in a trunk that you would think should have had a note telling Stiles not to go through it. His hands lifted a pale pink cloth from the trove. Soft, thin, and possibly fragile linen kissed his palms and finger tips. He pulled until it rose away from the prison and revealed itself as a summer dress. He marveled at the feel as it swam across the webbing between his fingers. When it met his face, he sighed. It smelled like lilacs and violets. Gently reminding him of his mother and the happy times they shared.

He gently laid the dress to peace at his side and picked up a sunny yellow picture book. The embroidered name "Derek" danced across the cover in purple string. Stiles took hold of a breath and a minute, deliberating if he really wanted to open and indulge himself in its contents. Then he smirked realizing that he was never going to not open it.

The first page was a sonogram of his boyfriend. He imagined that if he touched it, he could feel it kick. He turned through the pages, followed the timeline, and found himself staring at an eight year old Derek, a wide grin singing on across his lips. Was it weird to think that this kid was beautiful? Stiles didn't care, he just wanted to see that smile outside of a thin white border.

"What are you doing?" Derek demanded from the doorway.

"Drowning in you." Stiles kept his eyes memorizing every detail about every picture. "Why are you crying in this one?"

Derek looked over Stiles' shoulder and swooned out, "I scraped my knee the day of the full moon and thought that my father wasn't going to let me run with him."

Stiles' head couldn't have turned fast enough to let out the "aw" that left him. Derek, towel gracing his waist still, scooped the boy into his arms and sat on the bed, sitting Stiles across his lap. It had been years since he went down memory lane, and was more than happy to let Stiles be there for the trip. They spent the rest of their day together going through the album and objects found in the trunk, including the door knob from his parents bedroom at the old Hale household.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Another note? Yes!<strong>

**I got an idea for another Derek/Stiles story. It's three parts long, but I think I'll save it for awhile. When I do post it, you can expect it to be updated the following two Fridays. I'm just letting you guys know, so you see just how inspiring you really are.**


	9. We Can't Be Together

**Hola, mis amigos!**

**I'm so excited to be uploading this chapter because I've been wanting to write it since the beginning, because, well, it is the beginning. I really hope you enjoy the cuteness, yet seriosness of it all.**

**I love you all. The reviews are amazing, and the fact that some of you are favoriting it is like getting a birthday present...for someone else's birthday. Thank you so much, and wihtout anything else to say, Here is chapter nine. 8)**

* * *

><p>Title: We Can't Be Together<p>

Time Together: Zero Days

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning, school was out for an early weekend, and students were busy resting in their beds until the late afternoon; all but one. Stiles Stilinski mumbled to himself as he paced the pile of clothes and books that enveloped his bedroom floor. Whether or not he would be able to do this was being questioned every time his foot hit. Courage would rise and fall faster than a small child on a trampoline. His footsteps heavy, fingers spider legged, palms quaking, he had to decide; now or never.<p>

"Stiles, go to sleep. Or at least shut up, kid."

"Sorry dad." He shouted down. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

He jumped into the shower, hoping the water wouldn't only cleanse his body, but his mind as well. The water rising over him relaxed him, and he sat in the bottom of the tub, allowing the water to race down his back. His breath left him and anew replaced it. His sighs continue for the next thirty minutes of his pseudo meditation. And after thirty more minutes of lying on his bed, cover only in a white dry towel, he found sleep and some peace from his mental exhaustion.

He dreamt of running with wolves, sleeping with them in their dens, playing with their pups. He dreamt of being one of the pack; a member of the pack. He let one last sigh escape him before opening his eyes. Derek was standing over him, therefore, he was still asleep.

"Put some clothes on."

"What?"

"Put some clothes on, Stiles."

"Am I dreaming?"

Derek flicked his forehead.

"Hell!"

"I think not, but close enough, Stilinski. Get dressed."

Stiles rose, absent mind of the towel barely covering, causing it to plummet in slow motion when he stood. Everything in the room froze as its occupants stared in opposite directions. They both turned in awkward silence. Derek cleared his throat and Stiles started to dress.

Stiles gave a slight chuckle and stammered out, "I bet if I was a wolf I could smell your arousal right now." He tried laughing more but everything was just a little too weird.

"Don't be stupid." Derek gruffly stated. "You'll never be a wolf."

"Oh." The disappointment in Stiles' voice could have cut a vase in half. After all, the only thing he wanted was to be one of the pack. "So, you are aroused."

"You're not being funny. That's a serious accusation. Do you dare make it?"

"No. No, of course not; just trying to make this less awkward. I promise." He was still afraid of Derek although, the wolf didn't say any of his last response in anger.

"I was joking Stiles, relax."

"Oh."

Stiles' thoughts never left Derek, and almost immediately did they return to their previous state of chaos and storm. Here stood Derek, the exact man he had been fighting himself to go see since the start of school yesterday morning. He felt his heart pump faster and decided that research was the better route.

"So Derek," he said, sitting down to tie his shoes. "What's the difference between an Alpha and a Beta. You know, besides the amount of fur and size."

"Alpha's are the only one's who can turn humans. That's why we need to stop this one. He's pack-less, and it's dangerous for everyone, especially since he's clearly pissed about something."

"So you couldn't turn me?"

"No, and I repeat, you'll never be a werewolf."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't allow it."

"And what if the Alpha just decides to do it anyway."

"He'd have to ask me for permission first."

"Why you? Why not Scott?'"

"Because you're more important to my side of the pack then his.

"Why would he have to ask?"

"Out of respect. When he stole Laura's life, he stole me as his Beta. He'd have to, otherwise he'd be initiating a fight to the death that he couldn't win. You're apart of my pack, not his."

Derek's eyes were now glowing, his voice had started changing, his claws extending. Stiles noticed this and decided that it would be better to drop the subject.

"I agree? I'll stay human." Derek's face started to resemble a human once again. "So I'm really important to you?"

"My pack."

"Same thing." Stiles smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stiles awoke to a man sitting on the edge of his bed.<p>

"Relax, Stiles. It's me."

Derek turned his head and looked at the boy. His face was worn and he looked exhausted. Stiles sat up, and that's Derek fell back and passed out. Stiles struggled to move him onto the bed completely. 'I'll just leave while he's asleep and he'll never care.' He thought. So he did, only when he started to leave Derek's arm darted out, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto the bed. Arms swiftly took control of his waist and pulled the boy in.

"Don't go." Found Stiles' ears and judging by the possibly bruising grip of need around him, he didn't have a choice. Stiles relaxed into the arm prison and drifted back to sleep.

He felt his head being rubbed and his neck being nuzzled, followed by the light licking if his left ear. He moaned at the gesture and let it continue. Then he felt finger spider their way to his stomach and freeze. Derek had completely stopped moving. Then Derek whispered, "Say, Uncle," and started tickling Stiles.

"No! Stop! Stop! Stop Derek, I'm overly ticklish! Stop! UNCLE!"

Derek ceased his tickling, a stifled a laughed. "You know what, Stilinski?"

"What?" Stiles said lying back into Derek's chest.

"I lied; you are important to me."

"I'm pretty sure I figured that out when you licked my ear."

"We can't be together."

"I know."

"You promise me though, right now, that if you still feel this way after we kill the Alpha, you'll come running to me the day after."

"Why not the day of?"

"Just promise."

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow. Doesn't this raise the question, "Wait, why was Stiles crying and apologizing when he went to Derek? What the hell happened?" Well kiddies, that's a whole different chapter to be coming in the future. Be on the lookout for it.<strong>

**And about the other story, I've finished the first chapter and have decided to wait to post it until I reach twenty chapters here. So you've got some time to relax and look forward to it. Sadly it will be rated "M" for what is possibly the most taste reference to sex ever. In fact, you wouldn't know what was going o unless you were thinking dirty in the first place. But, I must be honest, it's how I live, so that's what's going to happen. I hope you will enjoy it when I do post it. 8)**


	10. Another Shot

Title: Another Shot

Time Together: 18 Months

* * *

><p>Stiles Stilinski had felt more than rejected when Derek broke things of with him. Even though Derek said he loved him the day before, the break up seemed to fit their time line. Stiles knew what a mate was at this point, he read about it ever since he started his research, although he never heard of a human being a mate, but he knew that's what was happening between them.<p>

Stiles never brought it up; being mates. Derek was a fight or flight kind of guy and flight was just always easier. Allison and Scott looked to be mates, which was cool because the hunters code didn't oppose their relationship, but why didn't Derek want to be mates? Did he not want a mate?

Allison and Scoot walked up from separate ways, he knew they were planning something, he knew he had changed, but he couldn't allow himself the words anymore. Stiles moved to run, when he noticed Danny was walking up from the right. One more turn and Lydia was revealed walking up to his left, with a rather intoxicating look of "try it" sculpting her face.

"Stiles," Jackson called, "it's the pack effect. Whether or not the Alpha is here, we still have to look out for each other." Jackson started to unbutton his shirt and stripped of, as Stiles gave him quite the puzzled look. Then he noticed everyone else stripping, bathing suits covering their bodies. "And when one member's burning?"

"We have to put the fire out," Scott whispered into Stiles' ear. "Now!"

Stiles was taken over by Scott's arms, and soon the feel of squirting water pelted his senses. Before he knew what exactly was going on, he started coughing and gagging, the surprise catching him too off guard. Scott released the seizing body to the ground, swiftly patting and rubbing its back.

"Stiles, I'm so sor-"

"Stop! Damnit, just stop!" Stiles took a moment to stand up and feel the weight of his newly drenched clothes. "I don't want to talk. I don't want your protection. You ignored me for the longest time to spend every second with Allison, and I don't appreciate you coming to help me when you feel I can't do anything." He shouted, his words falling on scared and confused ears. "All of you just let it go. I have no pack, so just leave me the fuck alone."

Stiles stalked off, leaving behind a group of scattered brained individuals. He couldn't understand why none of them would accept the fact that they just weren't Derek. Scott was a wolf, but he didn't enjoy the full moon runs. Jackson was an ass, but rarely did he show care for anyone but himself. Danny was into guys, but he wasn't as strong as Derek. They just weren't Derek.

That night Stiles fell into a sleep, the kind of sleep that an empty Adderall bottle can bring. His body was off, but his brain was very much on. He thought of why Derek left him. Why did Derek leave him? Why'd he have to leave town? Just…why?

* * *

><p>"<em>You're doing it wrong, Stiles."<em>

"_What?"_

"_You're doing it wrong. I didn't leave you just so you could turn you back on your friends."_

"_You shouldn't have left me at all! Derek, you shouldn't have left me."_

"_I had to. You know that."_

"_No, you could have stayed."_

"_They would have gotten you if I stayed."_

"_I don't care. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too, Stiles."_

"_Are we actually speaking right now? Or is this a dream?"_

"_It's real."_

"_I miss you, Derek. Please come back."_

"_I can't, they still have eyes on you."_

"_I still have your jacket and shirt. I wear your jacket every night. Please come back to me."_

"_As soon as possible. I can't stand hurting you. But first you have to realize that you can't leave your friends. That's what tipped these guys off in the first place."_

"_Why can't they just leave us alone?" Stiles stepped into Derek's chest, resting his head. "It's not against the rules. I love you, Anubis"_

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke to a light knocking at his bedroom door. The clock on his night stand sang two in the morning.<p>

"What, Dad?"

"Sorry, just us." Allison said as she and Lydia walked in.

"Your dad let us in though. He was glad to see us even though it's way too early in the morning." Lydia and Allison sat at the edge of Stiles' bed.

Seeing them, Stiles locked his words away again. He had nothing to say to them besides the words "get out."

"Stiles," Allison paused; her words lost at the sight of disdain in the boys eyes.

"Stiles, we need you." Lydia continued, "Derek didn't just leave you, he left the pack, and without him around, we all need you to be our Alpha, even the guys do."

"Stiles, Lydia and I have always looked at you as our Alpha, but now you're just being so damn…"

"Sorry. It's disgusting. You knew he was leaving before any of us, you had time to brace yourself, and we didn't. A pack dies without an Alpha, and if you don't step up, we're going to."

"Lydia-"

"No, Allison. This is stupid. You want him back so badly that you can't talk to any of us about it, then go get him. I'm tired of this moping bitch act." Lydia stormed out in a fiery blur. Allison sat there, head hung low. The silence was cutting, and Stiles could sense the tears about to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I never reali-"

"Shut up. Let's go."

"What? Where?"

"You're gonna help me find Derek." Stiles said as lifted her head and smirked.

* * *

><p>They were standing outside of the Argent garage when two cars pulled up. Headlights blinding as the morning sun in a baby's eyes. Stiles grabbed Allison's arm and pulled her behind him. She was right; he needed to be her Alpha.<p>

"Chill, Stilinski." A deep voice called from behind the lights, "We're here for you."

The car cut of and Stiles watched as Jackson and Scott rose from the interior. He looked over and saw the fiery vixen who left earlier and Danny stepping from within the other vehicle.

"What do you need us to do, Stiles?" Danny smiled.

There were few places Derek would leave to go, but Stiles cursed himself for not realizing it before. The wolf had never left. He first noticed it when Lydia was yelling at him, the room smelled strongly of the wolf, which made Stiles wonder. But then he remembered his dream, and how Derek said it was real. Derek had been in his room. The theory cemented when he saw the crimson eyes looking into the car at a red light.

"Unfortunately I only need Allison." Stiles ran up to the front door of the Argent house and started banging furiously.

* * *

><p>Stiles was in position, these hunters had better be ready for the amount of hell he was about to rain upon them. He opened the front door to the warehouse they rented out as their base of operations.<p>

"Who the hell do you think you guys are?" The hunters turned, stunned at the sudden intrusion.

"Eric, how the fuck did this kid-" a swarthy, gruff hunter started.

"I jammed your shit. Keep up."

"He's a wolf!"

Stiles hit the ground, a sharp pain reaching through his torso and attacking his brain. "Shit." He whispered. Slightly finding comfort in the irony of being shot because of Derek twice.

"Stiles!"

"What the hell is going on here?" the gruff hunter declared.

Derek hovered over Stiles, lifting the boy's shirt to inspect the wound.

"What's going on is," Chris Argent walked in through the door armed with what looked to be pocket bible, "you just shot an innocent, which I have to report. Sadly, that's not all might have to report. Not only did you shoot, aiming to kill, an innocent, but I might also have to report how I let this werewolf exact a possibly fatal wound on the one with the premature trigger finger."

"He can't do that. Nowhere does it say _they_ can hurt us because we hurt one of our own."

"True, the boy is human, but, unfortunately for you, it would appear that this boy and Mr. Hale are mates. And, per the Argent-Hale treaty, erected June third of 2011, it is also within my right to eradicate you from not only the society, but this earth. I'll leave up to them demon you've been haunting, he deserves verdict."

"Just leave." Derek growled. Stiles would be alright, but if the hunters stuck around, they wouldn't be.

"You heard him, get out of here. Do expect a lengthy review to be upon you soon. Especially since you knew this kid was human, and I can prove that. Wow, broken laws and treaties. How will you ever be allowed to even own a firearm again, I don't know. Let's go boys."

Derek scooped Stiles up and carried him to the truck that was waiting for them outside.

* * *

><p>"So you went to Chris after I left?"<p>

"Yes."

"Then you guys followed me."

"Yes."

"What happens now?"

"You take me back…hopefully."

"Anubis, you are possibly the dumbest person I've ever met, dumber than Scott, but I can forgive you; this time."

"Really?"

"Don't do it again, or else I swear to the moon you howl at, I will kill you myself."

Derek flinched at how serious Stiles was being. An audible "gulp" filled the room and Stiles laughed. Derek smiled and caressed stiles' hip.

"What happened to the hunters?"

"Chris says they have to go on trial. And we'll probably have to be there."

"Thanks for not killing them."

"You wouldn't have had it any other way. What were you doing there anyways?"

Stiles looked out his window and sighed. "Establishing myself as Alpha."

"My Alpha." Derek cooed and nuzzled his mates' neck.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, your review are the fire that keep this balloon in the air. Thank you so much for giving me feedback and letting me know how you feel. I love guys and gals, you're simply amazing.<strong>


	11. Internal War

Title: Internal War

Time Together: 3 Years

* * *

><p>"How did Jackson take it?"<p>

That was Stiles' first question after Derek told him what he did. Not "Is he okay?" or "Was he sure?" No, his first question was "How did Jackson take it?"

"I don't know. It's up to Danny to tell him. Not my concern." Derek tried to play off his insecurity about the situation, hoping Stiles would just go back to being Stiles.

"As Alpha, it is your concern. Did you at least tell Jackson that Danny had been coming around?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Danny would have told him anyway. Something isn't right though. Danny was desperate for the change. And when I asked if he was in any danger, he said no. The weird part is he wasn't lying. After I bit him, you could smell the pride rolling off of him, as if he had just won something."

"That is weird." Stiles slunk into Derek's body on the couch, gearing up for the long night a head of them. "Come to think of it, I only see Danny when everybody else is around, and he doesn't talk to me anymore. And he smells different."

"What do you mean different?"

"Maybe it's the whole 'mate' thing, but he used to spell normal, but he smells, I don't know, green."

"Associating smells with colors; I never know what's next with you, Stilinski."

Stiles smiled as he brought his knees up. They both knew Jackson would be at the door soon, since the teen was highly opposed to Danny being turned. The entire group had started to become more of a pack ever since Stiles and Derek had revealed themselves, of course the bonding didn't really start until after Scott quit bitching about betrayal and just being an over-all baby about everything.

Stiles had fallen asleep at some point and was awaken by his phone ringing loudly.

"Just let it go." Derek hissed.

"You literally can't run from this." Stiles smiled, giving Derek a quick peck on the lips before answering the ringing phone. "Stiles."

"Tell your boyfriend to come outside." Jackson commanded.

"But then I won't be able to hear anything, and you know how Derek's just going to tell me any-"

"Stilinski, I love you, but this isn't the time. Front door."

"Fine," Stiles grinned and looked down to the still slouching Derek, "Outside. Front door. I think it might just be that special delivery of 'fun for Stiles' justice."

He watched through the window as Derek walked out and sat with Jackson on the hood of his new Porsche. He sighed and decided he might as well go to bed, seeing as this would classify as "shit I can learn tomorrow." He was just about to slip into bed when he heard a knock at his window.

"Hey." Danny said coldly as he stepped into the house.

"Oh, hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like if it came down to it I could kill a human."

"That's…not the…safest…or least concerning…of feelings."

"Quit being cute. Where's Derek?"

"Outside talking to Jackson?" Stiles was confused and let it show. "Danny, are you okay?"

"I'm only going to tell you this once."

"And that is?"

"I want Derek."

"Oh, well yeah, he is the best teacher. I was assuming he would be the one-"

"I said quit being cute. This werewolf thing wasn't too hard to figure out. How long did it take you? A couple weeks? Well, it took me a couple hours. The way I see it is Derek is going to need the strongest and smartest by his side, as his mate, and clearly I'm stronger, any chance you had before the wolf eliminated. And now, seeing as I can control the wolf already, I'm clearly smarter than you. You do nothing but distract him."

"Danny?"

"What?"

"Get the fuck out of my dad's house before Derek and Jackson both come in here to mangle you."

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke alone the next morning. "Ironic." He thought as he turned on the radio to be greeted with Rhianna's "California King Bed." He shuffled slothily around in his white and blue stripped boxer-briefs, only pretending to go through the days motions.<p>

"Oh Danny, Danny, Danny. What to do with you Danny?"

Stiles started to jump around to the beat of the songs blaring throughout his high school home.

"Oh Danny boy, the pipe's, the pipe's are calling."

He jumped on the couch; his father would be quite upset if he found out his college going son was doing so.

"Oh Danny. Oh Danny. Where for art thou Danny?"

"My name isn't Danny, but are you willing to settle?"

Stiles spun swiftly, socks slipping on the hard wood floor, causing him to fall, arms flailing, to his butt. Derek's hand reached down to help Stiles up. Stiles accepted to being helped up, only to be cradled like a bride.

"You can't keep carrying me like this. It makes me feel like a girl."

"You aren't happy with being 'my' girl?"

"I'm a guy!'

"My guy, and that's all anyone needs to know."

"Stop." Stiles feigned anger at his wolf. "you and the use of 'my' and 'mine' can get pretty creepy."

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Stilinski."

"Shut up."

"So, was Danny here last night? I walked in and you were sleeping, but I could distinctively smell Danny in the room."

"Yeah, he stopped by for a bit."

"He didn't attack you did he?"

"Does it look like he did?"

"No, but you're heart skipped. What are you lying about?"

"Nothing. He didn't touch me."

"Lying to me by omission is still lying to me."

"Nothing happened, he just he has a little crush on you and told me about it."

"Little and crush; you skipped on those words."

"It's okay. Trust me." Stiles kissed Derek lightly on the lips, letting the Alpha know everything was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"Whoo! Pack outing with the new wolf!" Scoot howled.<p>

"It's so weird that you like being a wolf now.

"You're fault." Scott grinned and pinched Stiles' right butt cheek.

"Don't let Derek see that." Danny exclaimed cheerfully as he clapped Scoot on the back. "We don't want him thinking that Stiles here is cheating on him."

Scott laughed at the disguised jab. Stiles dared a looked at Danny and saw the biggest caricature of disgust lying in wait for him.

"As funny, and dangerous, the out pour of anger would be, I don't think Derek who ever be insecure about his and Stiles cheesy love." Scott returned the clap to Danny's back. "But in all seriousness, Stiles wouldn't look at anyone else. Hell, at this point he probably doesn't see anyone else."

"Maybe Derek does." Danny said, walking away, back to the former conversation.

The entire pack was sprawled out on the plush green grass in front of the old Hale house, telling stories of their first encounters with werewolves, and planning for the beach the next day. It would have been your typical, high school, lying in a circle scene had it not been for the random howling contests between the wolves of the pack. Never had a sound ordinance been more breached.

The Alpha stood when he saw his mate shiver ever so slightly as the started to set, and marched to the black Camaro around back to retrieve a blanket.

"So Stiles, should I be expecting nephews or nieces?" Jackson sang, causing laughter to assault the group once more.

"Nephews." Stiles stated. "Two boys."

"Really?" Lydia nearly jumped onto Stiles in her quest to gain more knowledge on the couples plan for the future.

"So one human, one wolf, and one puppy? That's so cute." Allison sighed, "Have you thought of names?"

"We aren't that far, and it's really more of a guideline than set plan."

"What if the surrogate delivers a girl instead of a boy?"

"Don't tell Derek, but I have thought that far ahead. I'm giving the name 'Laura."

"Speaking of Derek, where is my wittle Alpha-walpha?"

"Jackson. The nicer you become, the creepier you are." Allison laughed.

"Oh, bite it."

The group joined in laughter before Scott started speaking.

"A blanket doesn't take that long to get. Seriously, where is he?"

"Yeah and where's Danny?" Lydia questioned.

Jackson and Scott jumped to protect their pack as the wolfed into their Bate forms. Before they could catch sound of either's heartbeat, a loud crash exploded from behind the house, and Danny flew to land in front of Jackson's feet, who crouched defense, ready to attack and protect.

Danny stood as words rang from the house, "JACKSON IS TAKING OVER YOUR TRAINING! NO QUESTIONS!"

The group stood in place afraid to continue any sort of behavior other than complete stillness. Danny stood to be met with the force of being lifted and thrown back into the ground. Derek had officially relapsed, or so everyone thought until he lifted Danny again and standing him in front of Stiles.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Derek, I'm sorry."

Then it was Jackson who punched Danny in the jaw.

"He didn't face you towards himself, did he?"

"No."

"Then clearly you owe Stiles an apology."

Allison and Scott moved together with bewildered bodies. Out of nowhere Danny went from 'fresh-faced pup' to chew toy.

"What's going on?"

"It doesn't matter, Scott." Stiles offered. "Danny's new and doesn't know anything. He might be able to control the change, but the wolf has him by the body. Otherwise he wouldn't be in this position." Stiles turned, walked, and got into the passenger's seat of the Camaro.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, my mate." Derek cooed as he massaged Stiles' back.<p>

"It's a minor problem."

"I should have known this is what was going on before Jackson told me."

"It's not your fault. I was distracting you."

Derek turned his mate's body so fast he had whiplash.

"You. Are not. A distraction." Derek smoothly said in between kisses to Stiles' forehead and cheeks. "We've just had it easy and I'm getting sloppy. If anything it's good that you 'distract' me. I've got new training exercises." He smiles.

Stiles looked up into those oceanic eyes that carried his entire universe. He leaned up and laid a kiss on each of them, then sat back and pulled Derek onto him, kissing him more passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there guys and gals!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. ****Don't worry, I'm going to post a one-shot from Danny's view of everything that happend and afterwards. I actually might make it a three part about "One's Stregnth to Stand Alone." So this chapter is getting a small spin-off.**

**In other news, I regret to inform you that I will not be postin this upcoming Monday. I really have to step it up and prepare my audition for "The Glee Project Two," and I plan on posting it on Tuesday. On top of that I have to prepare for a live audition because my voice sounds quite wreched with the sound quality. But let's face it, I would have done the live audition anyway. I LOVE live auditions. 8)**

**To make up for the lack of Monday, I'll be posting two chapter on Friday. I hope you will enjoy them.**

**As always, thank you for the reviews. Again I cannot express how much your words mean to me.**

**Love always,**

**.Crown.**


	12. Ends and Beginnings

Title: Ends and Beginnings

Time Together: 0 Days

* * *

><p>It had been done, the Alpha had been ended, Derek's own hands at his throat none-the-less. The wind had blown the bits of ashes and the smell of burning flesh and fur far into the night; the Earth not wanting the stench to wreak the havoc of confusion onto the citizens neighboring. The night ended as dark as the tale began.<p>

Stiles Stilinski drove home that night in far less a state than his normal character. He pulled over on the road and looked over to Jackson, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. This night was supposed to make everything better. Life was supposed to be back to normal; but it wasn't. There was a new problem to be dealt with; Derek had assumed the Alpha position.

"Jackson."

The boy shifted uneasily awake.

"What?"

"I'm leaving. You can go home."

"What? Where are we?"

Stiles removed himself from the vehicle and descended into the darkness of the night, ignoring the calls Jackson beckoned him with. He had parked close enough to his house that he would make it home before the sun caressed the sky. Jackson would be able to figure out his way home.

With his arrival home, sleep had ignored him. Scott had been waiting for him when he entered his room. The two ventured to the hospital to check the status of the allergic reaction Lydia was having.

The seemingly endless amount of time between the sun rising and his dad knocking gently on his door was filled only with thoughts of a promise he could never forget, a promise to an angry Alpha.

The plan had been for Scott to kill Peter, that way he could possibly go back to being human. There's was also the possibility that he would have become Alpha, but Scott only cared about being human. He would have lost it if it had been the later.

"Son." The Sheriff stepped into the messy room, sliding clothes out of the doorway as he opened it.

"I'm fine, Dad."

"Are you sure? I know how much you liked tha-"

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway searching his son to find the correct parental words to give. Stiles wasn't even looking at him; he was facing the wall while wrapped in his blanket. His son's voice had been oddly even.

Eventually he left, allowing Stiles to safely resume his thoughts of Derek. He moaned softly at the wolf's name.

"Derek." He cried gently. "Derek."

What would he do? Keep his promise or stay away? Nothing made sense now. What Derek didn't even want him to show up anymore? How would becoming Alpha effect his feelings?

For the first time in his teenage life, Stiles hadn't taken his Adderall, but instead he had taken a sleeping pill.

"No more thinking. No more sad. No more thinking." He breathed, and then fell into his deepest slumber in some time, as the morning sun kissed his soft face.

* * *

><p>The next day Stiles paid a visit to Scott's house knowing that Scott would want to bitch about Derek becoming Alpha. His notions formed true when he rang the door bell and heard a loud and cheery, "Fuck Derek Hale."<p>

The entire time Stiles sat on Scott's bed he lost himself. Derek the Alpha. Scott the Idiot. Derek the Werewolf. Stiles the Scared. Derek the Scared. Derek the Human. Derek the Lonely.

Derek was just as afraid and lonely as Stiles was. How hadn't he seen this before? A lone wolf must be lonely, and horrified. Maybe this was where life had been leading stiles. Maybe Scott had been chosen to be bitten only so Stiles could find Derek, and they could find a way to make each other less lonely.

It was late when Stiles left Scott's house, late enough for Stiles to remember the danger he had just been in and decide not to chance it again. He decided he would just show up on Derek's steps the next day, which would be alright.

Try as he might, today was the promised day. Lying entombed in his blankets couldn't hide that he had broken his promise to the wolf. One promise; in effect, their only promise. How could Derek forgive him?

Stiles felt his eye leak and sobbed into his pillow. He continued crying well into the morning, before he jumped up and ran to his Jeep, tears still streaking his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for writing such a short chapter, but I never planned this one to be much longer, and feel it would have been damaging to drag it out. I hope you enjoy this sort of sad tale. The next one will be happier, I promise.<strong>


	13. The Two Stiles

Title: The Two Stiles

Time Together: 4 Years

* * *

><p>"Stiles, get in the car!"<p>

Derek skidded into the empty space in front of their shared apartment.

"What's wrong?" Stiles flew out of the door and into the car.

"Lydia." Derek breathed as he sped off.

"The kid?"

"Yeah." Derek reached over and gently grabbed Stiles' hand.

"Is he okay?" fear laden in his voice.

"She's in labor." Derek looked over and smiled as they sped down the highway.

* * *

><p>The white walls of the hospital entertained the pack as one of their own went through child birth. The electricity in the air swam amongst the crowd, evicting cheer from those whom had gathered there.<p>

"How are you doing?"

Stiles moved in his chair to see Danny sitting beside him. Danny had become the main vein that Stiles would bleed in to.

"From asshole, to diary; how did you get here Danny boy?"

"With extremely fast wolf appendages? Yeah, that'll work. Where's Derek?"

"Staring at the door, waiting for them to say she can have visitors."

"So how are you feeling?"

"I guess…I feel like a waste right now. Everything I've read states that the Alpha is always the first to have children. I just feel like maybe-"

"Like maybe Derek is looking at you as if killing you were the first through last thing on his mind?"

Stiles shifted to see possibly the angriest glare he'd ever seen coming from Derek.

"Shit." Stiles sighed. The next words out of his mouth were, "Derek, put me down."

He had been slung, gut over Derek's shoulder, and was being carried out of the hospital. He bottom connected with the hood of the newest black Camaro, and his shoulders met with the windshield. Derek loomed over him, straddling his hips. A rough, passionate, bruising kiss was laid upon his lips.

"Stop."

"What?" Stiles looked at Derek as tears fell from his eyes. "You cry?"

Derek didn't respond.

"Why are you crying?"

"You and your God damned insecurity. I understand you feel left out, and you feel afraid, but you are _my _mate! For fucks sake Stiles! How can I love you when everyday you doubt everything?"

Stiles gazed at Derek, never having seen this side of his wolf before.

"Six years. I don't keep track of time, but when it comes to you, I want to know exactly how much of my life I was lucky to have you in. So stop." Derek kissed him again. "If lore was important to me, we'd be dead by now, and I would have never known what it's like to be loved by you. Or what it's feels like to love you. Stop comparing yourself to wolves, women, athletes, or anything else, because all I need in this life is you, Stiles Stilinski; just you."

"Derek, I'm sorry."

"And don't be sorry." Derek grabbed Stiles hand and placed in on his chest. "Never for the way you feel; never. Not around me."

Stiles sat there, losing himself in Derek's eyes. The love Derek had for him radiated off and filled the static air.

"Mine?" Stiles whispered.

"Yours." Derek kissed his hand. "Yours."

"I love you, Derek."

"I love you too."

"Blegh! We've been saying that way too much lately." Stiles rose from the hood and held out his hand for Derek to take.

"Shut up, Stilinski." Derek growled playfully as he threw an arm over Stiles shoulders and kissed his mates temple.

* * *

><p>Lydia looked up from her pale and worn arms; an exhaustingly warm smile playing on her lips. Her eyes glowed with a calm version of happy, yet spoke of the need for sleep at the same time. In her arms nestled a baby boy. The first pup of the pack.<p>

"Stiles." She cooed.

"Huh?"

"Not you…him." her gaze slid down to the resting infant in her arms.

"After me?"

"Yes. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Take him; I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Stiles held onto the frail being in his arms firmly, yet gently. His heart skipped beats constantly as he looked at it's scrunched up little face.

"I see you met Stiles." Jackson said as he entered the room.

"Yeah." Stiles' eyes stayed glued to the baby as he swayed ever so slightly.

"Have you met Daniel?"

"Daniel?"

"Not my first choice either, but Derek would have been a little weird. And have early discussions about incest not being appropriate with my two sons, who are only following their leaders, well, that's just something I'd rather avoid. Besides, you and Danny are the strongest members of the pack, and have the most respect."

Stiles chuckled at the crude remark. "So wait?"

"Twins; Lydia popped out twins on me."

"That's gonna suck."

"Tell me about it, Stilinski. Tell me about it."

Derek walked in the room and took a big sniff into the air. "Twins?"

"Twins." Jackson and Stiles said in unison.

"Derek, I don't want you getting confused in your and accidentally scarring my son."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's a joke mate." Stiles smile had never been sweeter. "They named him Stiles; after me."

Derek approached his mate and the small baby.

"We figured that after everything the pack has done for us, we could at least name our boys after a couple of them."

"Boys?"

"Yep, and the other one's name starts with D." Stiles grinned.

"Danny?"

"How'd you know?"

"I could smell the mischief on you." Derek said as he nipped Stiles' ear. The scruff of Derek's shadow scratched against Stiles' cheek, causing him to shake ever so slightly.

"Don't; not while I'm holding the baby."

"Jackson, grab your kid."

"Why?" Stiles questioned, completely missing the lust filling Derek's voice.

"I need to make one of my one."

"What?"

* * *

><p>Derek continued to kiss Stiles as the sun rose high into the sky. Their bodies cloaked only by the thin blue sheet that once covered the mattress they lie upon. Stiles felt the heartbeat across his back. He played with the fingers that wrapped his. Derek nipped and pulled at his right ear unmercifully.<p>

"Derek, calm down." He laughed.

"Let's have a repeat." He said, flipping so that he was looming dangerously over Stiles.

"We just did it twice."

"I was talking about the mating ritual."

"You mean the three day fuck-fest that ensued when you jumped through my dorm window?"

"I remember it being a lot more romantic than a 'fuck-fest' as you put it, but yes, the three day fuck-fest that ensued when I jumped through your dorm window."

Stiles leaned forward on his elbows and kissed Derek on the lips before whispering, "I'm waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>Pervy endings make me happy. lolx. So, the auditions are out of the way until next week I think. I've got a couple, literally, more chapters for this little adventure before it's over, and a new adventure begins. One Sterek, one about Danny, and possibly a StilesJackson. Hmmm...whatever shall I do when I run out of ideas? Guess I'll have to get a real job. lolx. Love you guys, so much. Thank you for sticking with me this long. I hope you'll enjoy the last of this, and the rest of the others.**


	14. Dedicated

Title: Dedicated

Time Together: Seven Years

* * *

><p>Scott and Allison stood beautifully together at the altar. Allison's grown flowed aimlessly around her, and Scott's tuxedo rested relaxed yet firm on his frame. The small ceremony was perfect, from the draping lace on the ceiling, to Jackson and Lydia's two young hybrid pups asleep in their parent's laps. The couple in question had been married for three years now. Oddly, throughout the entirety of their relationship, no one had ever seen them happier.<p>

Everyone's lives had grown into a success, Derek taking pride in this by stating it was the "pack effect." Yes, the infamous "pack effect." They were a pack now, one well oiled machine. How they transitioned into this state of support and family, while retaining their individual personality traits, they could never understand. Something about the Alpha having found his mate and claiming him as such had brought the group to realizing that they each are completely different when it comes to their mates. It was the mates who brought this pack together. It was the mates who had created this family.

The night was winding down, and in honor of the ceremony, Jackson suggested a midnight run. Stiles sighed at the thought of watching a sleeping baby while the wolves howled for what would probably be the next three hours, but he knew he didn't have it in him to tell Derek he wanted him to stay. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles watched as the wolves of the pack began to strip, making jokes at how childish they were being, but loving every second of bliss.

Danny stopped when he was down to his boxers, jogged up to Stiles, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for everything." Stiles could hear Danny smile as the two men hugged tightly.

"Hurry up, and go before Derek kills you."

Danny and Jackson were the first to enter their wolf form, soon followed by Scott, who was the first to jump out a window. Derek was just about to leave through the double doors of the private reception hall when Stiles tapped him on his bare shoulder. Derek rapidly spun around and lifted Stiles, pinning him against the wall.

"What?" Derek grinned.

"You forgot about your tie." Stiles gave small smile as he undid the bow tie around his mates' neck.

"I have no clue where I'd be without you." Derek nipped at Stiles' Adam's Apple.

"Certainly not standing naked in a reception hall while three other wolves wait for you; I think that's a safe assumption."

Derek growled and looked into his lover's eyes. "You going down later, Stilinski."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get out of here, I'm tired of seeing you're ugly mug."

Derek gave Stiles' throat a small smile as he chuckled. He left the building for his romp through the woods, but not before giving Stiles and deep kiss and telling him how much he was loved by the Alpha.

"How have you two remained so cute?" Lydia asked as Stiles cradled his nephew away from her.

"Oh, shut up. You and Jackson are cute too."

"Yes, we are, but not as cute as you and Derek. Tell me something Stiles, why haven't you guys adopted yet?"

"Honestly? We've been too busy saving your asses all these damn years!" Lydia laughed at the remark, noting the amount of truth in it.

"Ouch Stiles; hit me right in the old corazon." Allison feigned as she walked up to the two. "Stiles, you look so cute holding him."

"Actually, we're going to an adoption center this week, then a Kennel."

"Why are you going to a kennel?"

"Because, when our son leaves the adoption center this week, he just might want a puppy."

"Son?" Allison and Lydia both looked at Stiles with such shock, you'd think they had the jaws of snakes.

"Yeah, but before we go tell him the good news, Derek wants to take me somewhere."

"Where's he taking you?"

"To coffee? He says he wants me to meet the girl he keeps talking about."

"Oh yeah, _her_."

"Shut up, Lydia." Allison jabbed her in the ribs. "Stiles, I actually know why he's taking you to meet her."

"How do you know?"

"He told Scott. You guys really need to stop telling him things. He gossips more than we do. But apparently she's special."

"How so?" Stiles leaned forward in his seat.

"Apparently she's got eyes like yours."

"So?"

"Big brown eyes; the kind Derek wants to look down and see on his own flesh and blood."

"What?"

"Yeah. Surrogate. He just wants to clear it with you."

Stiles smiled at the thought of a miniature Derek running around with his eyes. They were so close to being a complete pack. Almost as if foreshadowing the happiness of the rest of their lives, four distinct howls could be heard ringing high in the night.

"I'm going to kick Jackson's ass." Lydia sighed as the sleeping twin infants awoke, doing a little howling of their own.

* * *

><p>Derek was electrified with energy after the group's run. He continued howling through the last of the reception, in the car on the way home, and even as they made their way inside. Derek lifted Stiles again and pinned him against the wall.<p>

"I love you so much, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too, but you need to calm down." Stiles chuckled out as his wolf kissed everywhere he could reach without compromising their position.

"Did she tell you? Allison. Did she tell you?"

"Yes, she told me. Will you relax? Your acting like a pup."

Derek howled again, this time louder, as if he were in the woods. "No!" Derek barked playfully. "I will not calm down." Derek growled as he rubbed his face all over Stiles' clothed chest.

"Why are you motor-boating me? Calm down, Derek." Stiles laughed as Derek tickled him.

"Let's play. Come on, let's play!"

"Okay," Stiles couldn't stop laughing; Derek was infectious. "What do you want to play?"

Derek set Stiles on his feet, kissed him and unbuttoned their shirts. "Run." He whispered.

"What?"

Stiles looked up to see Derek in his Beta form, electric blue eyes piercing his own. Derek smiled showing his fangs.

"I said, run!"

Stiles ran, into the woods; ducking, tripping, and dodging trees and roots. Derek would appear on the side of him, causing him to turn, barely avoiding being caught. Stiles knew Derek was really playing when he had avoided getting caught three times. Stiles was even enjoying the game of wolf and prey.

Stiles collapsed, laughing, when he came to a clearing. Derek was on him with the minute, kissing and nuzzling into his neck. Stiles continued to laugh and soon Derek joined him. they lie there in the clearing laughing and holding each other.

"I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"Should I be worried?"

"No, I just really love you."

"What are we doing?"

"I'll show you." Stiles grinned as Derek lifted him like a bride and began walking.

Stiles nestled his head into the crook of Derek's neck and shoulder, swimming in the gentle stride the wolf was taking.

"You've been picking me up a lot today."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Call it practice." Derek bent down and kissed his forehead. "We're here."

Stiles opened his eyes to be presented with the old Hale house. It looked amazing, and there were lights on inside. Stiles could see all of the work that had been done. The porch had been replaced, there were new walls.

"Can we raise the kids here?" Derek asked as tears threatened to fall.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Stiles Stepped out of Derek's arms, keeping his wrapped around Derek's neck, and kissed him deeply. "No crying, okay?"

"Maybe later." Derek whispered with a raspy voice. "Don't you want to check it out?"

He couldn't get inside quick enough. Stiles bounded, feeling the energy Derek had earlier, only when he opened the door, he saw the eyes of the pack looking back at him smiling. Allison and Scott still in their wedding attire.

"Derek, what's going on?"

Stiles slowly turned, his heart racing with a mixture of fear and anticipation. He knew the wolves could hear it, but did nothing to calm himself. He was freaking out. The doorway caught his gaze, leading him to the floor of the entrance. Derek was on one knee, brandishing a small black box.

"Stiles Stilinski?"

"Yes?" The word barely reached the wolves ears.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is where Stiles runs away and never goes back to Derek. KIDDING! Do you think I'm that crazy? OF COURSE THEY GET MARRIED! AND ADOPT A HUMAN SON! THEN GET A PUPPY! THEN THE SUROGATE GIVES THEM A WOLF PUP SON (born like human because that would be really freaking weird)!<strong>

**Yes kiddies, this is the final chapter, and really hope you enjoyed it because it's dedicated to all of you fantastic people.**

**Maybe I'll post something else, but "Another Shot" is officially done.**

**Feel free to re-read any chapter you want, or yell me, lolx.**

**Goodbye...for now...**


End file.
